


passionate about work (a past!Sammyxbendy lemon)

by bloodyemily



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, bendy and sammy, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyemily/pseuds/bloodyemily
Summary: bendy finds out Sammy had a stress full day and stops by his office to say hi





	passionate about work (a past!Sammyxbendy lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes or miscaps it was late at night when finished it 
> 
> I almost past out from editing it too
> 
> so if you see anything tell me or just ignore it cause I'm going to fix it later anyways

Sammy sat at his desk trying to work. he was really stressed out and tired, he sighed feeling uncomfortable in his chair. he had writer's block making it hard to write any good songs, so he decided to work over time.

Joey already left telling Sammy to lock everything up before he left for the night,  
It's was a long night for him, he could actually come up with some ideas for songs at this time of the night.

He kept writing, not noticing bendy was next to him, till he started talking to him "Hi Sammy"  
Sammy's head looked up from his work, looking down at bendy. he almost forgot he was a thing here, Joey made him a few weeks ago so Sammy still wasn't used to it.  
"Oh uh hi bendy.." he said a bit tired.  
Bendy frown "wow... You Look.. like you're really stressed out are you ok? " 

Sammy nodded "just a long day... I'm guessing you're here cause you're bored"  
"more like I want company..... I was told ever since I was made things have been a bit... Hard here and everyone here is too busy to talk to me even Joey.." bendy explained. 

Sammy sighed "yeah, it has been but the reason is cause our deadlines have been coming in unexpected times the past few da-..." Sammy blushed as bendy sat on his lap, bendy quickly looked up hearing his reaction, "o-oh sorry did I hurt you? I-i wasn't trying to if I did" bendy explained,  
"i-i uh no not that y-you shouldn't be there!" Sammy yelped.  
Bendy just tilted his head "why?.. I'm always on joeys lap what's so different about this?" 

 

Sammy sighed, "well heh... Oh boy, let's just say I... I don’t have an innocent as a mind as Joey's?.."  
Bendy looked at him confused, then backed up a bit "are you thinking of hurting me!?"  
Sammy was shocked by that question "w-what!? No!"  
Bendy calm down but was more confused.  
Sammy sighs gently pushing him just a bit to give him a hint to leave, "c-came on can't you just get off please..."  
Bendy crossed his arms "I will but you have to explain why first!" he said irritated 

Sammy sighed again, "come on... Hasn't Joey explain this stuff to you before?"  
Bendy raises an eyebrow "what stuff?..."  
Sammy just groaned, "of course he hasn't.....look bendy this kinda stuff is inappropriate and would get me in big trouble, even just telling you would get me in trouble, why can't you ask Joey?" 

Bendy grunted, "cause you're acting weird and Joey isn't even here. can't you just explain it? I won't tell anyone!" bendy said sounding a bit sad.  
Sammy sighed "ok, fine... Look kid sometimes humans do this thing, that's considered kinda inappropriate... It's basically... Ok" he said trying to think of a way to explain it to him, without sounding like some kinda parent "there certain sensitive spots that people touch, that feels good... But the reason why some people find that bad... I think it's cause some people get addicted to it a bit too much, and sometimes force others to do it... And ...making someone do that is a very dramatizing thing, to the person being forced to do it? Does that make any sense? " Sammy asked. 

Bendy nodded still a bit confused but understanding most of it," is that why you don't want me on your lap... You were thinking of... "

Sammy nodded "well... Kinda... I wouldn't force it on you, but you're making me think about it when you sit there.."  
Bendy slides back just a little sitting at the end of this lap "well... I don’t know what that thing you're talking about is... Can you please show me"  
Sammy blushed hard definitely not expecting that, "w-what?! I!?"  
"I promise, I won't tell anyone and I know you're not trying to force it, so, please! I just want to see what you're talking about!

Sammy sighed, his dirty mind getting the better of him.  
"f... Fine...but you have to promise to never tell anyone" bendy nodded.  
"Now there are different ways to do this and I don't know how... You would even work with this kinda thing... S... So I guess, I'll have to show you through my body..."  
Bendy nodded, "thanks, sammy! Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you.." he said. 

Sammy sighed, "it's fine... I don’t think I could be mad at you.... One reason being Joey would kill me if I did" bendy chuckled at that last part as Sammy smirked at his own joke "ok... I'm going to show you that.... Sensitive part.." he said bendy nodded,  
And Sammy started to slowly unbutton his pants taking his member out, he was already hard though he kinda didn't want to be in a way, bendy got closer looking at it "can I... Touch it?" he asked, Sammy, sighed, he would already be in trouble if Joey saw him like this, so he thought screw it might as well.  
" Yeah... you can," he said blushing, bendy softly grabbed it, holding it in his hands, Sammy blushed and gasped a bit, bendy let go "sorry! Did I hurt you?"  
Sammy chuckled softly "no, most people make that noise like that when they do this kinda thing,....... It... Means it feels good" he explained. 

Bendy felt flustered, he didn't know why though "so what do you just.. Rub it?"  
Sammy nodded "most people start with th-a-at ah~" Sammy moaned softly, as bendy slowly started stroking, bendy blushed looking at Sammy's reaction, he felt weird, he kinda liked hearing the Noises Sammy made, bendy blush " that must really feel good..." Sammy nodded as bendy kept rubbing " you can.. Squeeze it tighter or go a bit rough, i-its not going to break me or anything.." Sammy said blushing hard,

Bendy nodded squeezing a bit harder, stroking it, Sammy moaned, bendy wanted to hear a bit more, he felt like this wasn't all he could do, at least he didn't feel like it was enough, "do people do anything else...anything more than this?" bendy asked, Sammy blushed, "o-oh lord... Sometimes... People.. Suck it and lick it... Kinda like some kinda sweet food, like a popsicle? that's one of the things.."  
"Can you please get in a better position so I can try that?" Sammy nodded, moving the papers off his desk and standing up, bendy was confused for a moment till Sammy put him back on the chair and Sammy sat on the table, spreading his legs so bendy could get closer.

"Will this do?" bendy nodded, licking his member softly, Sammy shivered with pleasure before bendy started sucking his tip,  
"a-ahmn" Sammy moaned softly, bendy circled his tongue around the tip, Sammy softly grabbed bendy's horns,  
Bendy pulled away blushing "U-uh.. Joey said not to let anyone touch t-there!"  
Sammy blushed "o-oh bendy.... that must be one of those spots I was talking about...." 

Bendy blushed harder, "o-oh.."  
"If you don't want me to... I won't tou-"  
Bendy stop him right there "N-no!... I.. I want to feel what you're feeling..p-please?"  
Sammy sighed "ok.. It may not be as great as what you're doing to me but I'll try.." bendy nodded as Sammy slowly and gently touched his horn, bendy didn't really feel much till Sammy slowly slid his hand up, rubbing his horn making bendy let out a slight moan, 

Sammy softly kept rubbing it, making bendy blush as he moaned softly, "t-that feels... Weird.. B-but good.... S..sammy?"  
"yah bendy?" Sammy looked down at him still rubbing his horns,  
"I.. I feel... Like I need... Something more"  
"oh.. Good lord... Alright... You can ..form things in your ink right?"  
Bendy nodded "yeah.."  
"I.. Need you to form a hole.. In your ...groin area... That's extremely sensitive and is some what tight and deep..."  
Bendy nodded "O-ok I'll try"  
Bendy closed his eyes forming something and opened eyes,  
"l-like this?" bendy asked,

Sammy smiled softly, "yeah, you got it" Sammy got off the desk, sliding a finger inside of him gently and slowly, he was extremely tight,  
Bendy whimpered "you ok?" Sammy asked concerned, bendy nodded "I.. It hurts a bit"  
Sammy sighed "I think you made it... A bit too tight.."  
Bendy whimpered, "I-I don't think I can open it much more"  
Sammy nodded, pulling his finger up a bit stretching it, opening it up a bit more, bendy couldn't help but drool

"s-Sammy that really hurts!" bendy yelped Sammy stop moving his finger, stretching it just enough for his member to enter, "shh it's ok, your doing good, I'm just trying to open you up just a little bit more, just calm down I'm not moving anymore than I already have, if it's too much I'll stop I promise but I promise the pain of it will go away and you'll be able to enjoy more"  
Bendy nodded, trusting him huffing from the feeling, it slowly started to feel good but overwhelming "that feels better... B.. But"  
"You want me to move it.. don't you bendy?" Sammy asks in a soft whisper.

bendy blushed as Sammy slide his finger in more "A-ahh!~" bendy moaning, Sammy couldn't help blushing hard at the sound he just made, his fingers ended accidentally squeezed right into a sweet spot making bendy moan louder "aah! Hmph! S-sammy~" 

Sammy's face was completely red at this point, once he noticed what he was doing he smiled softly, squeezing the sweet spot a bit harder making bendy shiver and whimper with pleasure after Sammy pulled his fingers out gently,  
Bendy whimpered "H-hey!... Why'd you stop?"  
"well i... Want to do something more to you..something that would bring you more pleasure...and also give me pleasure too... But it might hurt you a bit at first... I want to make sure you are fine with me doing it" Sammy explained rubbing the back of his head, looking away blushing,  
Bendy thought for a moment "yes... I trust you.."bendy said,  
Sammy was a bit shocked at this but he grabbed and sat back down on the chair putting bendy in his lap again, bendy didn't fight him and tried to relax. 

Sammy gently pulled him closer, his member was close to being inside of him, he looked up seeing bendy looking away with an uncomfortable look on his face,  
"is something wrong?" Sammy asked "we don't have to do this if.. It makes you feel too uncomfortable"  
Bendy shooks his head looking back at Sammy "no it's not that.... I.. Guess I'm just.. Nervous.. You said it might hurt a bit so.." bendy explained  
Sammy sighed, softly kissing bendy forehead and pulled him into a soft hug "it's ok, I'm going to go slowly and gently and if that pain is too much just tell me and I'll stop immediately ok?" bendy nodded, blushing hard.

Sammy softly pulled him into a kiss, bendy blushed hard, softly kissing back, holding each other close, they didn't want to stop, they're kissing turn more and more passionate, pulling each other closer as they started feeling hot and steamy, they're faces blushed softly, as they started using their tongues in kiss, till Sammy and bendy couldn't breathe as they slowly pulled away, leaving a string of drool with them as they both panted, 

Bendy moaned "w-wow...that was... Something.... Really really great~"  
Sammy smirked a bit "Y-yeah~ that felt good I heard of that kinda feeling from fiction... but never felt it like that before.." Sammy admitted blushing  
"... I'm going to do that thing now ok?.." Sammy said gulping, bendy nodded, as Sammy slowly but gently started sliding himself in bendy, whimpered slightly "a-ah" bendy moaned with pleasure and pain, Sammy slid in the rest of the way, Sammy couldn't help but moan he was tight making his member twitch a bit, 

Bendy shivered groaning, "you ok?"  
Sammy asks bendy nodded "i-it hurts a bit but I... I'm ok"  
Sammy nodded at him, "just give your body a moment to get used to it ok?" bendy nodded, pulling him into another passionate kiss,  
Sammy ran his hands up and down bendy's back pulling him closer pushing him deeper into the kiss as bendy started running his hands through Sammy's hair, 

 

"S-Sammy" bendy whimpered moaning,  
Sammy started panting "t-that feel good?" he whispered softly into bendy's ear, bendy didn't say anything he just blushed moaning in pleasure,  
Sammy moaned "ahm~ a-aAh~ i-ill take that as ah~yas" Sammy said drooling, he was so tight Sammy blushed tearing up a bit with pleasure,

"f-fuck you're driving me crazy with how good you feel" Sammy moaned thrusting deeper, bendy whimpered and shivered moaning sticking his tongue out a bit "f-faster p-please! Aaah-aaah!~ It feels so good... I-i want more" begged bendy moaning as Sammy started thrusting harder, making them both moan "Aa-aah! Bendy! ~" Sammy thrust deeper as bendy hugged him, moaning and drooling with pleasure "aah! ~ S-SaMMy I feel aHhGgH!~ I like something h-happening aa-Ah~" bendy yelped hardly able to say anything properly.  
Sammy moaned panting "i-it's ahhm! ~ just you a-about to AHhh~ release just let it happen ahh aAnNAnH~"

Sammy trusted faster as he heard bendy whimper and moan in pleasure,  
he groaned, at this point bendy's walls were squeezing him tight,  
And Sammy was throbbing hard, he almost blacked out from the pleasure as he moaned thrusting,  
Finally after one last hard thrust Sammy cum with bendy,  
"A-A-AHHHHHH~! S-SAMMY~!" bendy moaned blushing hard drooling,  
Sammy groaned "f-fuck bendy~..."  
As Sammy slowly slides himself out of bendy as they both panted,

"f-fuck bendy... That was the best sex, I think I ever had" Sammy said panting,  
Bendy just blushed "w-wow that felt... Amazing!.." he said blushing "can we do this again?.... I-if you're ok with it I mean..."  
Sammy sighed in relief "as long as no one's here and you keep it our secret, then yes. I would be happy to" he said blushing and giving a warm smile, bendy smiled back and hugged him, 

"and here it is everyone here thinks you're just some grump who works here when you're actually a really sweet-hearted person Sammy ~<3" bendy explained,  
Sammy blushed hard, that's the first time he ever heard something like that aimed towards him,  
"heh thanks, bendy, you aren't too bad yourself ~<3"


End file.
